Xanthippi Adams
Personality Xanthippi is a young girl with a bright outlook onto the future. She is optimistic by default and wavers every challenge with stern determination. She never gives up on something she wants to do, and even when told that it was impossible she will strive to achieve it no matter what. Xanthippi is loud, boastful, and boisterous. She shows respect to her elders and piers alike, but once someone loss her favor they are lost forever. Xanthippi harbors a hope for a brighter future. Her hope is not a gentle hope that lives in the back of your heart, but a burning passion that drives you to action. her dreams and desires push her to reach her goals. She will never give up. She will never give in. Byond her personal ideology Xanthippi has a strong desire to find her mother. As a girl she grew up in a home without a mom. As a result of this she modeled herself after her father and took on a more masculine personality. However it should be noted that she is still heterosexual, she is just a tomboy. She loves to work out, and she loves to wrestle. For her wrestling is one of the greatest sports ever created. Xanthippi dreams of one day wrestling in the Olympics and trains hard to achieve that goal. In her heart of heart however her dream of becoming a Olympic wrestler is tied to her dream of finding her mother. She hopes that her mother might show up if her name and face were plastered over the world for everyone to see. There are several things that should be noted about Xanthippi. First and foremost she is a virgin and finds fornication to be appalling. This is the result of her grandmother's teachings. The aged women disliked the fact that her granddaughter's mother was not in her life and preached to the young girl to make sure she did not follow the same path. Another thing of note is that Xanthippi does not like being called a lesbian, dike, or bulldagger. She can deal with being called a lesbian. All that takes is a simple denial. Some people go that way, and that is fine by her, but she is not one of them. Being called a Dike or a Bulldagger however is fighting words. First off both of them are offensive by nature, and second her more masculine hobbies and actions caused her to be called such often as a child. She was often bullied by other young girls and the two words have a mark of hatred burned deep in her mind. Another insult that gets under her skin is being called a slut. Due to the way she dresses and her hobby of wrestling with men she often gets slapped with this insult. It bother's her greatly, but she won't really fight over it. This is more due to the frequency of her being called it rather than her personal anger. History Scott Adams was a young African American man born into a simple Alabama Family. His father worked on the chicken plant and his mother worked for a Software processing company. Due to the nature of the small town he grew up in there were only two things to do in town. Talk to young girls and play football. Scott preferred the latter due to his natural shyness. Scott's entire life he played football and dreamed of one day playing for the NFL. He was good at it too and for a while it seemed that he would make it. He even received a offer from his favorite collage football team, The Alburn Tigers, to join up with their football team. His dream seemed in reach, but it was all soon stolen from him, but a drunk driver in a pick up truck. The Drunken driver slammed into the side of Scott's car and shattered his legs. The doctor told Scott's parents that their son would have difficulty walking for the rest of his life, and that running would be a impossible. Scott's dream was shattered in a single night. His scholarship was pulled and his father fell into a stream of depression and drinking. Everyone gave up hope, but Scott. In the coming years Scott battled against his injuries, and the limitations placed on him by the car crash. His determination was a fire that burned brighter every year. His faith, was unwavering, and his hope for a brighter future was blinding. In two years Scott was walking again, and attending collage in a programming field. In four more years he was running, and astonishing doctors around the world. Scott began to train himself in order to try out for the NFL's combine when he was approached by a strange, but beautiful women. That women was Elpis. The two fell madly in love. Elpis admired his unwavering faith in his dream and the stern hope he held in his heart. Scott was enraptured by her very presence. Around her he could feel like he could endure anything. His dream was never out of reach. Even though the pain and suffering he continued to train and focus himself toward his goal. After a year together Scott reached his goal of becoming a NFL player. He was not first stream, nor was he second, but he held a position on the team, and he was proud of it. On the day of his triumph he returned home to purpose to the women who had motivated and aspired him to reach his goal. To his shock and surprise however she was not there. Instead she left behind a young baby girl who she had named Xanthippi. Elpis had told him about her divinity before hand, but he had thought little of it. Now however it burned into the back of his mind as he looked down upon there mix blood child. The weight of a dimigod. Xanthippi grew up in a crazy kid of family environment. When she was younger she mainly lived with her grandmother and grandfather, while her father came home periodically to check in on her. This was during the early days of her life, the first four years. During this time her grandmother instilled her strict bible belt beliefs into the young girl. However Xanthippi never grew into dresses. She disliked them with great intensity and only wore them when she was around her grandmother. When she went outside or was with her father she would ditch the dress and walk around with the T-shirt and jeans she had underneath. She would often play with the other boys in her neighborhood and work out with her father when he was home. She loved him the most. When she turned four years old her father bought a home closer to the city he worked at. With his daughter four years old he figured she would get into less trouble and did not need as much attention as before. He still hired a nanny to look after her, who was his childhood friend and cousin Martha. Martha was not as strict as his grandmother and mainly just lazed around the house. She kept Xanthippi from getting into too much trouble, but over all she was just a caretaker. During this time Xanthippi grew closer to her father, but began to wonder about her mother. Her father was always, secretive about her, especially around his patents. When she asked him he told her that her name was Elpis, and that she was as beautiful as a goddess. For the next few years Xanthippi's life were interesting to say the least. She discovered that she was different from most girls due to her choice in clothing and the way she acts. She also discovered that unlike boys, who just fought it out, girls preferred rumors and sly words behind ones back. At the age of ten she discovered greko roman wrestling and fell in love with it. She developed her first crush at eleven, and got her heart broken in the same month. Her hair accidental caught on fire, and she shaved it off. She soon discovered the importance of hair in the African american community, and then rejected it out of spite toward the whispering girls. She discovered she liked lifting weights more than playing with dolls, and that her father's white powder was not drugs, as she expected, but protein to improve his muscle development. Life for Xanthippi was different from most girls, but overall she looks back on it as the good times. That all changed on her thirteenth birthday. For her thirteenth birthday Xanthippi's father was playing a game against the New York Jets. Using his connection to his team he got her inside of the stadium with some pretty good seats. The game was a blast and after seeing her father score his first touchdown of his career she was ecstatic. The two visited a ice cream parlor and bought two double cone ice creams. Her father had vanilla and strawberry. Xanthippi chose double vanilla. She despised chocolate. As the two were exiting the parlor something strange happen. Xanthippi started to go up. The maiden looked around in confusion and saw her father staring up in horror. Looking up she saw a great winged bird carrying her off the ground. Xanthippi began to panic, when a shinny coin leaped from the ground and hit the bird in the eye. It was only then that Xanthippi realized that the bird was not a bird, but a women with bird wings for arms, and talons for legs. Seeing the creature sent a chill down her spine, but that chill was short lived as the bird's grip broke due to the surprise of coin hitting it's eye. Now Xanthippi was falling, and she thought she was going to get a face full of concrete until her father appeared and caught her in his arms. Immediately her father retreated into a nearby building and exited out the back door. He repeated this process over and over again while Xanthippi continued to ask him questions. Her father never once answered them, but always kept a eye on he sky. Every now and then he would pause in a shop and wait for the gird women to pass by, and then he would move again. Eventually he was able to circle back to his sports car and then drive off toward a destination. Inside the car he began to explain to Xanthippi in a slow and steady tone who her mother was. The shock of his words were feed to her slowly and deliberately to make sure she understood what exactly was going on. In the car he gave her his bag of celestial bronze coins, and a dagger her mother had left to him. She knew the dagger, as it was something her father would always carry around and say it was a gift from her mother, but the coins were new. On the front of the coins was a face of a women and on the back was a drawing of a baby. When she asked her father confirmed her suspicions. The women on the front was her mother, Elpis, and the baby on the back was her. During the trip Scott began to explain to her what Camp Half Blood was. However during his explanation the car was suddenly knocked off road by something. The car slid in the dirt a few feet and came to a half. The harpy, that had attacked before flew into the wind shield attempting to attack the duo. As it descended the tow jumped out the side of the car, and allowed the creature to crash into the car. Her father then slammed the door onto one of the wings and told Xanthippi to run. Following her father's instructions Xanthippi ran as fast as she could. In the distance she could hear the screams of a bird and the light of a fire. She feared for her father's safety, but fear and respect took hold and made her run forward despite her desire to turn back. Eventually she reached a place that looked like a strawberry field till the mist was removed and camp half blood was revealed. At the Age of 13 Xanthippi entered camp halfblood. After a week in camp she received word that her father was alive. Powers * Children of Elpis can fire an intense, golden beam of fiery hope which will burn anything it touches. * Children of Elpis radiate an aura of hope and optimism which can be suppressed through conscious effort. Furthermore, they have the ability to detect how hopeful people near them are feeling. * Children of Elpis can summon a pair of shining, golden wings that allows them to fly briefly. The longer they fly, the more energy they use. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Female Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Children of Elpis Category:Demigods Category:Athletic Build Category:Black Hair Category:Golden Eyes Category:English speaker Category:Neutral Good Category:Heterosexual Category:Type O+ Category:Right Handed Category:Characters Who Left